


Archie Andrews

by AlixWrites



Series: The Boys of Riverdale [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Horny Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWrites/pseuds/AlixWrites
Summary: The boys of Riverdale all have their moments. Now we get to read the hottest, horniest, and most awkward of them.





	1. Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> After Kevin hangs up on Betty...

He didn't realize that they were watching him from the window

He turned as Betty hung up on Kevin, she was red at this point and Archie could tell. He waved to her than walked to the right until he was out of her view. Only seconds later he reappeared pointing to his phone in the opposite hand.

Archie:  
Hey!  
9:56 P.M.

Betty:  
Hey, what's up?  
9:57 P.M.

Archie:  
NM, what abt u?  
9:57 P.M.

Betty:  
Just got off the phone with Kevin  
9:59 P.M.

Betty:  
He started acting weird after you came home  
10:01 P.M.

Archie:  
Y do u think  
10:01 P.M.

Betty:  
No idea  
10:02 P.M.

Archie:  
Well it's getting kinda late, wanna talk more on r way 2 school  
10:03 P.M.

Betty:  
Sure, night Arch  
10:04 P.M.

Archie:  
Night Betty  
10:05 P.M.

With that conversation at an end, the redhead drifted blissfully off to sleep as the other started to set up her webcam and get into her outfit and wig.


	2. Unexpected Situations

Sleep, so relaxing, but in Archie's case maybe a little too relaxing. He left the door open last night and was currently browsing through his memories of porn getting harder by the second. A soft moan escaped his slightly parted lips as he started to wake. Today didn't start at all like he had expected, then again he was expecting to wake up after all of this. He moaned once more, not as soft this time, as his hand grazed his lower abdomen. He thought he was going to get off without touching himself.  
"Archie," his dad was calling him down for breakfast and he couldn't be further from presentable. He was rock hard, shirtless, and in his underwear that was dampening by the second.  
"Don't make me come up there," his father wasn't joking.  
"Coming dad," he said with an unintentional pun and a high amount of stress lacing every word. He was now attempting to will away his boner as his dad called back,  
"Get down here now or you'll be late,"   
Archie now realized that he had three choices: 1. Walk downstairs and pretending nothing is happening, 2. Stay up here and let his dad come to him, and 3. Rush to the bathroom and try to get rid of his tent before his dad finds him. (You vote on what he does, once I have four votes I will start writing the third chapter.)


End file.
